sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Asteroids
Sonic For Hire: Asteroids is the sixth episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-eighth episode overall. In this episode, Doctor Eggman and Earthworm Jim destroy asteroids. Plot It would seem as though the gang has finally found food on the Great Fox, although Eggman eating it all. Sonic asks if Eggman could get some of the food in his mouth... and threatens to throw him out into space if he says "that's what she said" one more time. In the doctor's defense, he was actually going to say "that's what he ''said", claiming it to be different. Tails silences a debate on the phrase by telling them that he can't hear his stories. General Pepper comes calling once again, trying to make contact with the degenerates. Soniqua, still on the ship, says that she wants the "ugly doggy". After a brief traumatic episode, Pepper states that Sonic and his idiot friends are quite competent at getting the job done, and as such, has another mission for them. This time, Sonic passes on the mission, since space jobs suck and no one is getting paid. This next mission turns out to be clearing an asteroid shower before the Great Fox runs into it. Surprisingly, ''Eggman volunteers to go on the mission. When Jim questions this, Eggman reveals that he knows that there is a Buffalo Wild Wings ''two galaxies over in this particular region of space; that means another potential source of food. Eggman displays ignorance when Jim wants to order a salad, but soon assures General Pepper that he and Jim are in. Soon after, Jim and Eggman are piloting a Scout Ship, flying in the center of a field of ''Asteroids. While making progress in destroying the asteroids, Jim is incredibly bored and asks Eggman if he can at least fly around a bit. Eggman refuses, believing that remaining stationary and anticipating the asteroids is the key to their destruction. As the words leave Eggman's mustached lips, an Alien Ship flies by, shooting "periods" at the two. When Eggman tries to maneuver the ship to fight back, Jim hijacks the controls and pilots the ship into the crater of an enormous asteroid. Jim then says that all they have to do is wait for the Alien Ship to be gone, finish destroying the asteroids, and will soon be feasting on buffalo chips. It becomes apparent that the ground of the asteroid the two are hiding in is rather squishy. The two then realize what this means, and flee the asteroid. An enormous alien Worm gives chase, and Eggman hysterically begging Jim to shoot it. The shot only blows up the asteroid, leaving the worm, who happens to speak English, homeless. The worm calls the two out on this and mentions that he only wanted to get wings with the guys, leading to an awkward apology. Eggman and Jim have invited the space worm on board the Great Fox. Sonic tells Eggman, stuffing his face with wings, that even the worm doesn't even make as much of a mess as he does. The worm interjects to tell Sonic he has a name: Frank. The episode ends exactly like the previous episode, with General Pepper calling back, and flipping out about the presence of another alien on the ship. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Mother Brain *Soniqua *General Pepper *Frank (debut) Video File:Sonic For Hire - Asteroids Category:Episodes Category:Season 5